


Falling, Falling

by elysiumwaits



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Angeal, Alpha Genesis, Alpha Sephiroth, Alpha Zack, Cloud whump, Consent Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Id Fic, M/M, Omega Cloud, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Slave fic, There's no porn til the third chapter, Zack bottoms for everyone except Cloud, but it'll probably just devolve into porn, off-screen threats of rape, this is a surprising amount of fluff for this set-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/pseuds/elysiumwaits
Summary: Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, and Zack are in a perfectly happy Alpha-only pack, much to Shinra's dismay. Then Shinra sends them Cloud, the Omega slave.---Alphas don’t mate each other, someone had told Zack once, a long time ago.Zack has three marks on his neck to prove otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, listen, this is id-fic, meaning I wrote it because I wanted to read it and it's a guilty pleasure write of mine. Is it accurate? Oh no. Not at all. Did I take liberties? Many liberties. Does it have any redeeming qualities? Not really, none whatsoever.
> 
> This is a/b/o slave fic, so even though Cloud ends up happy, there are inherent consent issues. Also I have no idea how Shinra or the military in general works so I’m making it up. Let’s be real, I’m making a lot of this up.

The thing is, they’re happy. Sure, they squabble. Sure, they let their tempers get the best of them and end up duking it out in the training rooms.  _ Sure _ , they  _ might _ have destroyed a couple of the training rooms, but all’s fair in love and war, or so they say. They’re fine. They’re  _ complete _ . 

There are special issues that come up with a relationship like theirs, with a pack like theirs. And Zack, for one, knows that Shinra would prefer them to have a less… volatile pack, to phrase it politely, but then they’d probably also prefer if they didn’t have a pack at all, let alone a rather controversial one.  _ Alphas don’t mate each other _ , someone had told Zack once, a long time ago.

Zack has three marks on his neck to prove otherwise.

It isn’t that it’s unheard of, it’s that it isn’t widely accepted. Pairings are supposed to be that, just pairings of Alphas and Omegas, maybe triads if a Beta was involved somehow. Packs are a thing of the past, or so Zack (and the others, he’s sure) has been told. Alphas can fuck around, but they couldn’t  _ mate _ , it just isn’t  _ done _ . 

Anyway, the long and short of it is that Zack is in a happy, polyamorous, Alpha-only pack relationship with Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis, and Shinra hates it. They’re just too afraid of mutiny to do anything about it.

Another thing is that the SOLDIERs, most of them anyway, don’t seem to care. Zack had been worried at first, since they are mostly all Alphas with the occasional Beta (Omegas are pretty much kept at home, not that Zack agrees with that). Zack’s relationship is pretty much the worst kept secret in Shinra, and Zack finds that people tended to like him anyway, probably because he works damn hard to be irresistably likable. People are going to talk about the other three, legends as they are, but Zack is  _ relatable _ , a people person, someone who can make friends with anyone no matter their rank or background. 

So basically, Shinra can suck it, and that’s all Zack really has to say on the matter.

  
  


One day, on Zack’s day off, his PHS rings. It’s strange for it to ring in the middle of the day like this, because Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal usually just text him if they need him for anything, but when he looks at the caller ID, it is absolutely Sephiroth calling. Zack stares at it in confusion for a moment, slowing to a stop where he’d been walking from one of their bedrooms to the kitchen, and answers it.

Seph doesn’t even give him the chance to say hello. “I need you to come pick something up,” he says, sounding strained and stressed to Zack’s trained ear. “And not ask questions until you get it back to the apartment.”

“O… kay,” Zack says. It’s a strange request, but it makes sense - Sephiroth’s pretty sure his office is bugged, but none of them can figure out with what just yet. “Let me put on pants?”

“Please hurry,” Sephiroth says, and Zack does, throwing a pair of sweats on so he can haul ass up to the office. 

He knocks lightly and pushes the door open before he gets an answer - Seph had sounded pretty freaked out, and as a result, Zack has been silently freaking out since he got the call. Seph is, however, sitting behind his desk, perfectly calm (on the outside, anyway). Zack closes the door behind him, looks at Seph with confusion, and Sephiroth points to the couch on the opposite wall. 

There, curled up with his knees to his chest, is a ball of Omega, with blond, spiky hair. He’s wearing, of all things, a ribbon around his neck, tied into a neat little bow, and around his wrist is a tell-tale padded metal cuff - a slave cuff, locked onto him. There’s an Omega slave in Seph’s office.

“What the hell,” Zack says flatly. 

“A gift, apparently,” Sephiroth says, and to anyone else, his tone would be completely even and unreadable. To Zack, though, Sephiroth sounds  _ angry _ . 

He holds out a card, and Zack takes it, scans the words printed there, and has to resist the temptation to crumple it up in his hands and throw it at the wall. The Omega looks scared enough as it is, he doesn’t need to add to that fear. Sephiroth’s anger, radiating off of him, probably isn’t helping. Zack has to stay calm. 

Man,  _ fuck _ Shinra. 

“I need you to take him to the apartment,” Sephiroth says. “While I go have  _ words _ with someone.”

“You got it,” Zack says. 

He quietly walks over to where the Omega is curled up on the couch. He tries to make himself seem a little less threatening, crouches down so that he’s actually shorter than the seated Omega, keeps close but still doesn’t touch him.

The Omega eyes him warily. Probably doesn’t trust Zack as far as he can throw Zack (and from his size, he probably can’t throw him very far), and frankly, Zack doesn’t blame him. Alphas can be dicks. 

“Hi there,” Zack says, goes for gentle, but friendly. “I’m Zack, and I’m gonna get you somewhere safe. What’s your name?” 

There’s a beat as the Omega hesitates, but at least Zack can see more of him now that he’s lifted his face from his arms. He has the most beautiful blue eyes, Zack notices with a start. Then, finally, a small, wary voice answers him. “Cloud, sir.”

“Nice to meet you, Cloud,” Zack says, still easy, like he’s calming a skittish chocobo. “Let’s get out of here. It’s just an elevator ride down.”

Cloud nods, jerky and slow, and Zack knows that the Omega still doesn’t trust him. That’s okay, it’ll take time that Zack’s pretty sure they’re going to be forced to have now. Zack stands as the Omega uncurls, puts his socked feet on the floor - and  _ really _ , who’d  _ dressed  _ him? The kid doesn’t look like he belongs at all, loose t-shirt and pants and only socks, no shoes. And that ridiculous ribbon - Zack is sure that Cloud couldn’t wait to get  _ that _ off. 

“See you at home,” Zack says to Sephiroth, who wordlessly hands him a key - ah, right, the cuff. “Cloud, you stay close to me, okay?”

He turns to open the door, and is surprised when a delicate hand finds his. He gives Cloud’s a comforting squeeze, holds onto him firmly, and sets off to run the gauntlet that is the hall.

The Shinra building is full of Alphas, mostly, especially the SOLDIER floors. Zack has no idea how they got Cloud up here without him getting mauled, because the truth of the matter is that Cloud smells good, Alphas are dicks, and Cloud is wearing a slave cuff. One of Zack’s points of pride is that he’s  _ not _ a dick, he listens when people say no, no matter their biological or legal status. 

“You were escorted to Seph’s office, right?” he asks suddenly, and Cloud gives another nod. Thank goodness for little miracles, Zack thinks, because he doesn’t want to imagine what would have happened if they’d sent Cloud alone and vulnerable in a building full of hormonal Alphas. 

They make it back to the apartment without incident, but Zack’s still relieved to lock the door behind him. Cloud stands, waiting and wary, watching Zack’s every move. Zack wonders, briefly, what the hell he’s supposed to do  _ now _ .

He falls back on a default. “Are you hungry?”

Cloud says absolutely nothing, but his eyes dart up to Zack’s guiltily, and then away. His hands clench a little at his sides, and wow, okay, Zack had  _ heard _ of people starving Omegas as a form of punishment or to keep them small, but he suddenly realizes that Cloud is practically skin and bone underneath that big shirt.

“It’s okay, Cloud,” Zack says softly. “Starvation’s not a thing we do here. Come on, I’ll make you something.”

He turns and walks into the kitchen, hears a brief pause and then Cloud following behind. Zack pulls out a chair and is confused for a second when Cloud drops to his knees beside it instead of  _ in _ it. 

“You can sit in the chair, Cloud,” Zack says, and his heart hurts a little, because Cloud looks up at him with something that’s almost like fear in his eyes. “And you can take the ribbon off, if you want.”

It takes a moment and Zack turning away again before he hears Cloud move, settling into the kitchen chair and untying the ribbon. Zack pulls eggs out of the fridge - scrambled eggs are quick and easy, full of protein - and busies himself with getting Cloud something to eat. 

Cloud doesn’t say a word while Zack cooks, but Zack can feel those big blue eyes on his back. 

When he finally turns back around with a plate of scrambled eggs, Cloud’s got the ribbon off, lying away from him on the table like he never wants to see it again. Zack puts the plate in front of him, hands him a fork, and Cloud… still looks like this is some kind of trap. 

“There’s more in the pan when you’re done with that.” Zack takes a seat across the table, pulls out his PHS. He needs to shoot a warning to Angeal and Genesis, so they don’t come home to the surprise of an Omega in their apartment. Before he can type it out, though, Angeal’s calling him, and Zack answers it with a sigh.

“Hey, Ang,” Zack says. “I’m guessing Seph told you.”

“Genesis is on the warpath.” Angeal sighs in Zack’s ear. “But we’re going to have to keep him, or the Science Department is going to take him. Something about mako susceptibility.”

“I figured as much.” Zack watches - Cloud seems to have finally figured out that Zack’s not taking his eggs and is pretty much inhaling them. “Hold on, Ang. Hey, Cloud, you want some more?” He doesn’t want the Omega to get sick, but Cloud is obviously hungry. He waits for the hesitant nod before he stands and grabs the pan to dish out more.

“You fed him,” Angeal says, fondness in his voice. “You mother hen.”

Zack watches Cloud eat. “When was the last time you ate, Cloud?” he asks, and Angeal pauses, waiting for the answer as well. 

Cloud takes a break from demolishing his eggs to say, quietly, “Two days ago, sir.”

“He ate  _ two days ago _ , Angeal,” Zack says even though Angeal can hear perfectly well with his enhanced hearing, and tries not to get angry, doesn’t want to see Cloud shrink away from him like he had been curled up in Seph’s office. 

“Damn it,” Angeal swears softly, and says, frustrated, “They send us an Omega and they couldn’t even take care of him. We work for bastards.” There’s a beat. “Sephiroth’s messing with the schedule to make sure there’s someone always with him for the next couple of weeks, until he settles in.” 

“That’s a good idea,” Zack says, and puts his hand in his pocket, rocks back on his heels as he watches Cloud. His fingers close around something small and angular - oh yeah, the key. “Hold on, I’m gonna get his cuff off.” He squishes the phone between his shoulder and his ear, reaching for the Omega’s arm. Cloud watches with an almost bewildered expression on his face, as Zack unlocks the cuff and slides it off of his wrist. “Hey, these are pretty heavy. And big,” Zack says, “we’re gonna need something more practical, I think.”

“I’ll send Genesis,” Angeal says. 

Zack’s still holding Cloud’s wrist in his hand. “Skin’s red,” he notices. “Cloud, was this chafing?”

There’s a pause, but Cloud doesn’t try to pull away. “Yes, sir,” he says quietly. 

A horrible thought strikes Zack then. Angeal is saying something in his ear, but Zack tunes it out, intent on the Omega in front of him. “Cloud,” he says gently, “does anywhere else hurt? Do you have any injuries?”

Angeal’s gone quiet, and Cloud suddenly looks like he might cry. “M-my back, sir.” He drops his eyes to the table, then, goes pink in the cheeks. 

“Ang, I’m gonna put you on speaker,” Zack says, and puts the phone on the table with precise, controlled movements at Angeal’s affirmative. He’s got to keep his temper in check. “Angeal, say hi to Cloud.”

“Hi, Cloud,” Angeal says, and sounds warm and kind, even though Zack knows he’s also pretty angry about how Cloud’s been treated, about how Shinra is treating  _ them _ . “Is Zack being good to you?”

Cloud looks at Zack, that bewildered expression on his face again, and Zack cracks a smile - a little forced around the edges. “It’s okay,” he says. “You can talk to Angeal.”

The Omega still hesitates, but, with eyes on Zack, manages to say a quiet, “Yes, sir.” 

Zack gives him an encouraging smile as Angeal says, “What did he feed you?”

“Um.” Cloud blinks. “Eggs, sir?”

“Good choice, Zack. Quick and easy, full of protein,” Angeal says, and Cloud looks a little relieved that he’s not being asked another question. “Cloud, Zack’s going to check you, make sure you’re not injured anywhere.”

“Can you stand up for me?” Zack says, and Cloud does as he’s told, gets up from the chair and stands, arms at his sides. His eyes are still on Zack, wary, but not as afraid. “Good,” Zack says gently. “Let’s get your shirt off.”

Cloud hesitates - that’s the first tell. Zack waits, though, lets Cloud do it in his own time, and after a second, Cloud is pulling the big t-shirt over his head. 

Zack sucks in an angry breath, and then breathes it out again. 

Cloud’s chest is covered in bruises. Some of them seem relatively fresh, others seem older, and in particular, there’s a nasty one on his side that Zack just  _ knows _ probably means bruised ribs - which, by the way, Zack can see. Someone has starved and beaten this Omega.

“Okay,” Zack says, as soft as he can manage. 

“How bad is it?” Angeal asks from the phone, and honestly, Zack had forgotten he was there. 

“I haven’t seen his back yet,” Zack says. Cloud turns without prompting, and Zack is going to  _ kill _ someone. There are lines, criss-crossed across the skin. Thankfully not too deep, but some are definitely starting to get infected. Cloud must hurt, Zack realizes, with every movement. “It’s bad.”

Zack picks up the phone, and snaps a picture of Cloud’s back, sends it off. He gets one of the bruises too, sends that as well. It takes a moment.

“I got them,” Angeal says, anger lacing his tone. “He needs a Curaga.”

“On it, be right back,” Zack says, and moves to step out of the kitchen. There’s a hand suddenly fisted in his shirt, though, and he stops short, turns around to find Cloud staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. “It’s alright.” Zack puts his hands on Cloud’s shoulders, rubs the skin there with his thumbs. “I’m just going to step into the bedroom, and then I’ll come right back. You’re gonna sit at the table and talk to Angeal, okay?”

Cloud, hesitantly, nods, and still looks close to tears. Zack doesn’t blame him - after how he assumes Cloud has been treated, kindness must be slightly overwhelming. Zack walks him back to the table, gets him seated. 

“Angeal, tell Cloud about what you’re making for dinner,” Zack suggests, and waits a moment while Angeal starts describing the pasta he’s planning.

He listens as he walks to the bedroom to find the bracer with the Curaga Materia in it, and when he gets back, Cloud looks a little calmer, but still relieved to see Zack again. Zack gently puts his hand on Cloud’s shoulder and casts until he sees the bruise on Cloud’s ribs start to fade - it won’t go away completely, like the smaller bruises, but Zack can ease the pain for Cloud as much as he can. When he’s done, he looks at Cloud’s back and sees that only a few of the worst of the lines remain. 

They might scar, honestly, and that upsets Zack. Instead of clenching his fist, though, he runs it through Cloud’s hair, watches as the Omega startles a little, and then leans into the touch. Cloud is a sweetheart, Zack thinks, and probably made for an easy target. Well, now he’s got Zack, and Zack’s going to make sure no one lays a hand on him again.

Angeal’s gone quiet. “My lunch is almost up,” he says after a moment.

“We’ll see you when you get home,” Zack says. “Love you.”

“You too,” Angeal replies, and then he’s hanging up, and Cloud and Zack are alone again.

Big blue eyes stare up at Zack from the kitchen chair. Zack thinks it won’t be long until they’re all wrapped around Cloud’s finger, and the thought kind of scares him - they’ve been essentially forced into this, no real way out of it, and their relationship was  _ good _ without an Omega.

But none of that, Zack reminds himself, is Cloud’s fault. So he keeps his hand gentle in Cloud’s hair, scratches just a little bit, and watches as a brief expression of pleasure flits across the Omega’s face. He doesn’t think Cloud is used to gentle touches. 

“Come on,” he says, pulling his hand away reluctantly. “Let’s go relax on the couch, and I’ll give you an idea of what to expect.”

He leads the way into the living room and flops onto the couch - this had been Zack’s big plan for his day off, a day on the couch with some movies or video games, and he’s glad he at least gets the couch part. Cloud hovers for a moment, glances between the floor and the couch before slowly and carefully sitting down next to Zack, like he’s not sure he’s really allowed to.

Zack gives him a moment and an encouraging smile, and then he does what he does best. He starts talking.

“So there are four of us, we’re a pack - you met Sephiroth already, he can be intimidating when he’s at work but he’s not someone to be afraid of unless you’re a monster or in the Science Department. You talked to Angeal, he’s a big sweetheart, you’ll have him wrapped around your finger in no time. Then there’s Genesis, and I’ll be honest, I don’t know how he’s gonna take this, he’s pretty unpredictable sometimes, but he’ll either love you or come around to it. And then there’s me!” He pauses, looks down at Cloud - who has shifted closer. Huh. “Any questions?”

Cloud shakes his head, spikes moving ever so slightly. He looks like he has a question, but he says, “No, sir.”

“That’s another thing, you can drop the ‘sir,’ at least for sure with me. Just Zack is fine.” It sounds too much like his SOLDIERs is the thing - he’s pretty sure the others will agree, except for maybe Sephiroth, and probably then only in bed. “And you don’t have to wait to be spoken to, you can speak whenever you like. Say what’s on your mind.” Zack sighs a little. “We’re not… we’re pretty trapped in this too, Cloud. There’s just not a lot we can do about it right now.”

Zack is pretty progressive when it comes to Omega rights, and he isn’t alone. Unfortunately, though, the world doesn’t necessarily agree with him, and Shinra certainly doesn’t. The best he can do is make sure that the Omega that’s in front of him is treated well. 

“Want to tell me about you?” Zack asks, and Cloud looks confused again. “Oh, I have a better idea, let’s play a game. I’ll ask a question about you, and then you ask a question about me. Sound fair?”

And is that a smile? It certainly looks like one, before it disappears again, as quick as it came. Cloud gives a short nod. “Yes, s-Zack.”

“You want me to go first, or do you want to go first?”

“I-I can go first,” Cloud says, hesitantly, and it’s the first thing Zack’s heard that’s doesn’t sound scared. Cloud still sounds  _ nervous _ , but not like he’s afraid Zack’s going to hit him. “Are you… are you all Alphas?”

Zack nods. “Yep. All four of us.” Cloud looks like he wants to ask another, but Zack beats him to speaking. “My turn. How old are you?” 

“Twenty-one,” Cloud says, and wow, he’s a small guy for twenty-one. He doesn’t waste any time asking his next question, interest apparently taking over nerves. “So if you’re all a pack, who’s pack Alpha?”

Zack blows out a breath. “Probably Angeal, but we don’t make a big deal out of it. We all make decisions together.” Except, of course, about who got to top. Zack was firmly on the bottom there. “Where’d you grow up?”

Cloud makes a face. “Nibelheim,” he says, and the distaste is clear in his voice. He hesitates a little, face going soft and a little wary again. “Was… Sephiroth mad at me?”

“No,” Zack says quickly. “No, he was mad at the situation. He’s not mad at you at all - he’s mad at the people who put all of us in this mess.” 

Cloud seems to ease a little at that, settling back into the couch again. “Your turn,” he says after a moment.

“Oh, right.” Zack had gotten caught up in his own thoughts again. “How’d you end up in Midgar all the way from Nibelheim?” 

He regrets the question immediately - Cloud closes off, hunches in on himself a little and looks down at his lap. He’s about to open his mouth and take it back when Cloud speaks. 

“The mayor sold me after my mother got sick,” he says, softly and then, to Zack’s surprise, keeps talking. “No one there liked me. I was an outsider, so was she, and after she got sick I tried to work off her medical debts but no one would hire me for anything. She tried to stop them, but she couldn’t.” He looks up at Zack, big blue eyes out in full force. “I was sixteen. I haven’t… I haven’t been able to send her a letter, or hear from her. I don’t know if she survived the sickness.”

Zack can’t help it. He reaches, wraps an arm around Cloud’s shoulders and pulls him into a hug. For a moment, Cloud is stiff against him, and then the Omega relaxes in increments, leaning into Zack.

“Well, you’re safe now,” Zack says, and wonders if he’s consoling Cloud or himself. “You want to take a break from the game and watch a movie?”

There’s a little nod under Zack’s chin. He’s more than a little surprised when Cloud pulls away only to settle against him more comfortably, curled into him.

 

One movie turns into two, mostly because by the end of the first one, Cloud is asleep. Zack doesn’t have the heart to move him, so he just starts the movie over and watches it again. Cloud’s weight against him is a warm and welcome feeling - he doesn’t know if it’s his biology or his personality talking, but Cloud brings out all the protective urges in him. 

Close to the end of the second watch of the movie, Zack hears a key in the door. He turns his head to look, watches as the door opens to reveal Genesis - who looks pretty annoyed, but controlled. He’s got a bag in his hand, one of those fancy ones that says he went to some boutique, with all the tissue paper. 

Cloud has stiffened against Zack, but he hasn’t moved. He’s definitely awake, but Zack is sure he’s afraid - he’s waiting for the strike. 

“Hey, Gen,” Zack says when Genesis just gazes at them for a moment, expression unreadable as Zack gives Cloud what he hopes is a comforting squeeze. “Genesis, this is Cloud. He’s very skittish.”

Genesis moves then, stepping closer with bag in hand. “Yes, and for good reason. Angeal sent me the pictures,” he says. He takes a seat on the couch, on the very edge, with space between him and Cloud. The tissue of the bag is loud in the quiet that follows, and then Genesis is pulling a black box out, holding it out to Cloud. “I wasn’t sure what your preferences were, and so I went with something simple. If you don’t like it, we’ll get you something that you do like.”

Cloud reaches out slowly, sitting up and pulling away from Zack. He takes the box carefully, like he’s afraid it might explode, and opens it. Zack hears a little gasp escape him, and peers over Cloud’s shoulder to see what he’s got in his hands. His eyebrows climb, and he lets out a low whistle.

“Damn, Gen,” Zack says. “Simple but  _ expensive. _ ”

Genesis smirks at Zack. “Are you jealous? We could always get you one too, puppy.”

Zack rolls his eyes, and watches as Cloud reverently takes the collar from the box. It’s silver, intricately woven together with a lock at the back, and Zack can see the key in the box as well. There are no inlaid gems, but the intricacy of the work speaks for itself. 

“Do you like it?” Genesis asks, and Zack realizes with a start that Genesis is  _ nervous.  _ He’s trying to impress Cloud, this is a  _ courting  _ gift of sorts. A necessary one, because Cloud will need to be marked as owned outside of the apartment, but Genesis certainly didn’t have to go so hard. 

Cloud is quiet for a long moment. “Yes,” he finally whispers, and carefully puts the collar back into the box. “It’s… really for me?”

Zack’s heart breaks a little, and he thinks about the cuff chafing Cloud’s arm. “Yep,” he says. “Really for you. You see any other adorable chocobo-heads around here?”

“I reiterate, we can always get  _ you _ a collar, Zack,” Genesis says, and some of the tension eases out of him. He carefully takes the box back when Cloud hands it him. “Shall we show it to the others before we put it on you?”

“That’s a good idea,” Zack says when Cloud doesn’t answer. “Hey, Gen, sit with Cloud for a minute while I use the bathroom.” He darts up, flashing Cloud a reassuring smile, and then Genesis one too as they both look pretty panicked. 

He takes his time, wants the two to get used to each other, and by the time he comes out, he can hear Genesis talking at least. That’s no surprise, Genesis likes the sound of his own voice almost as much as Zack does. Even less of a surprise, Genesis is talking about  _ Loveless _ . In fact, the only thing surprising about the situation is that Cloud looks  _ interested _ , absolutely hanging on whatever it is Genesis is saying. After a moment of admiring the two of them from the hallway, Zack actually steps into the room. 

“He got you, didn’t he?” Zack says to Cloud, hands on his hips. 

“I’m going shopping tomorrow,” Genesis says haughtily. “For clothes, necessities, and books for Cloud. Apparently, he loves to read and hasn’t had the chance in a long time. I can’t take him with me yet, but I’m sure we can come up with a suitable list.”

“I’ll pray for you,” Zack says to Cloud gravely, and winks when the Omega actually looks a little worried. 

There’s the sound of another key at the door, and Zack realizes with a sigh that it’s probably about to be a little overwhelming for Cloud as Sephiroth and Angeal still have to come home, assess the situation, and give their approval. As the door opens and Genesis rises to greet whoever it is, Zack takes a seat on the couch again, back to the arm and legs parted. 

“Come here,” he says, and Cloud practically scurries into his arms. Cloud feels warm and  _ right  _ again against Zack, in a way that he’s not ready to examine just yet. He can hear quiet talking in the kitchen - could listen in if he really wanted to, but he doesn’t, instead focuses on the tense body against his. “You can’t do this wrong,” he says to Cloud. “No one’s angry at you, no one is going to hurt you. Okay?”

When Zack looks up, it’s Sephiroth staring at them, gaze as piercing as ever. He looks wary, Zack thinks, like he doesn’t know what to expect. Seph likes having all of the information and intel before going into a situation, and Zack knows this is pretty damn close to flying blind.

“Thank you,” Seph says, stilted. “For coming to get him.” 

“Absolutely,” Zack replies. “He’s been an absolute pleasure. Seph, do me a favor and explain to Cloud that you weren’t mad at him.”

Sephiroth starts coming closer then, and Genesis appears in the doorway to the kitchen. Seph takes the seat that Genesis had vacated, on the far end of the couch, and looks at Cloud. “I am not mad at you,” he says. “I never was. We are being forced into a situation that we were not prepared for. I was angry at the people who put us in that situation.” He’s choosing his words carefully, Zack realizes. All those interpersonal seminars must be paying off. 

Cloud has uncurled a little and is regarding Seph with something like curiosity. “No one is mad at me,” he says, softly, talking to himself. “No one is going to hurt me.” It’s clear he doesn’t believe it, not quite yet, but he looks to Zack, who gives a little nod and a smile.

And then, to all of their surprise, Cloud pulls away from Zack and scoots down the couch to Sephiroth, who has gone still and straight. He settles into Sephiroth’s side, and Seph’s arm comes around him carefully, gently, as though he’s not too sure what’s happening. Cloud’s still skittish, Zack can see, still waiting for someone to lash out, but he’s attempting to adapt, to roll with it, and feeling at least marginally more comfortable. Also, Zack thinks victoriously, he seems to know Zack isn’t lying, seems to trust him to some extent. 

“Zack, since Cloud has found a new cuddle buddy, can I see you in the kitchen?” Genesis asks.

“Scratch his head, he likes that,” Zack advises Sephiroth as he passes, following Genesis into the kitchen. 

There, on the table, is a file folder.

“What’s this?” Zack taps it with a finger. 

Genesis leans against the counter, crossing his arms. “ _ That  _ is everything we know about one Cloud Strife, if you want to read it.”

Zack winces a little. He doesn’t imagine it’s pretty. “Give me the basics.”

“He’s been passed from Alpha to Alpha since he was sixteen, none of them  _ satisfied _ . Apparently,” Genesis says, with disdain, “showing personality of any kind is considered talking back or being a troublemaker. He fell into Shinra’s lap when he was sold for helping another Omega slave escape the house. That was roughly a week ago.”

“From the way he acts, he’s never had a gentle hand in his life,” Zack says. “He was  _ terrified _ , Gen. And you saw the pictures.”

“Yes,” Genesis says, low. “I did. You realize, of course, that Shinra is essentially forcing us to take another mate. They’re giving us a weak link.”

“Something to help keep us in line,” Zack mutters. “But if we don’t, Hojo gets his hands on him. He’s a  _ sweetheart _ , Gen, he doesn’t deserve any of this.”

“We don’t have to mate him right away,” Genesis says. “The collar will work for now as a deterrent for anyone who might get ideas, and it will give him time to settle in before we add lifelong commitment bonds to the mix.”

Another key at the door. They both stop talking and listen as Angeal comes in, pauses in the living room with a greeting to Seph and Cloud, and then comes into the kitchen. 

“They look cozy,” he says. “Seph’s scratching his head, Cloud looks like a happy cat.”

“How does Seph look?” Zack asks.

“A little frightened, but in that way he does when we give him a new flavor of ice cream to try.” Angeal wiggles his fingers. “You know, a little scared, a little pleased. How’s Cloud settling in?”

“Scared of his own shadow and convinced we’re going to hurt him,” Zack says. “I think he’s figured out I’m pretty safe, but it’ll take time to really sink in, for him to get comfortable.”

Angeal nods, looks between Genesis and Zack. “Gen, you already saw the schedule. Zack, you had leave coming up - Sephiroth moved it to this week and added next week too. Gen, Seph, and I will be having days off as we can, but you’ll be the one primarily making sure he’s taken care of. Are you okay with that? I know we didn’t ask you, we kind of had to do it quick and dirty.”

Zack shrugs and grins. “Who’s actually going to complain about two weeks of bonus leave? Besides, next week when I’m more sure he won’t get away from me, I can take him to Sector 5, let Aerith get a look at him.” The kitchen chair makes a scraping sound as he pulls it out to take a seat. “Who’s staying home tomorrow?”

“I am,” Genesis says. “Hence the shopping.”

“What did you learn about him?” Angeal asks Zack, and yep, that’s his ‘mission report’ voice. 

Zack snaps a lazy salute, and Angeal rolls his eyes. “He grew up in Nibelheim, was taken from his mother when he was sixteen and sold by the mayor while she was sick. He doesn’t know what happened to her, if she’s still there, or even if she survived the illness.” 

Angeal nods. “We’ll see what we can find out. What else?”

“He’s twenty-one.” At their looks, he lets out a little chuckle. “I know, I was surprised too, he’s so tiny. He’s really worried about pissing us off, probably because making people mad hasn’t ended well for him in the past. He’s been starved and beaten - well, you saw the pictures.” Zack frowns. “We’re going to have to be gentle. Very gentle.”

“That’s not the easiest sometimes,” Genesis admits. “Keeping our tempers in check. Oh, Angeal.” He reaches for the black box on the table, the bag with the tissue long thrown away, Zack is sure. Genesis opens it, and Angeal grins, shaking his head. “What? You don’t like it?”

“It’s beautiful,” Angeal says, placatingly. “A very elegant courting gift.”

Genesis snaps the box closed. “Well,  _ someone  _ should be courted around here. The rest of you brutes wouldn’t know your way around a proper courting if it bit you in the ass.” He’s referring, of course, to the way that they all fell into bed together without any sort of preamble other than friendship. They weren’t the most romantic bunch, that was for sure.

“Hey,” Zack says, adopting an offended tone. “I fed him. That’s part of courting, right?”

The withering glare it gets him is worth it. “Just because we can’t have the full months of courtship doesn’t mean we can’t spoil him a little.”

“Of course, Gen,” Angeal says, and also shoots Zack a glare. Still worth it. “We’re just teasing you. It’s great that you’re accepting him.”

“Yeah,” Zack agrees. “Truth be told, I was a little worried we wouldn’t all be able to come to an agreement on this.”

“Well, none of us like being forced into it,” Genesis says. “But that’s not Cloud’s fault. The only thing we can do is make the best of the situation.”

“Speaking of Cloud,” Angeal says, “we might want to rescue Seph and share information. He spent most of the day tracking down the people who’d been quote-unquote  _ caring _ for Cloud.”

There’s a silence that follows his words, broken by Zack’s brave, “Are they… you know, alive?”

“He lectured them on the proper care for Omegas,” Angeal says. “Menacingly. With Masamune in hand.”

“Well, that would certainly do the trick.” Genesis stands from where he’d been leaning on the counter, flips his hair out of his eyes. “Zack, you’re in charge of Cloud. We’ll steal Seph and make dinner.”

“Roger.” Zack snaps another lazy salute - it’s a quick way to annoy Angeal, one of his favorites. After that, he stands and heads into the living room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud and Sephiroth are pretty damn cute, he has to admit. Cloud looks marginally more relaxed, and Sephiroth looks, while still a little worried, mostly content, hand moving in a soothing petting motion through Cloud’s hair. They both look up when Zack walks into the room.

“He smells like his previous handlers,” Sephiroth says, and Zack sees the way that his nose crinkles just for a second. It makes sense that Sephiroth has noticed more than Zack has - Seph’s got a super sensitive sense of smell. 

“Cloud, you want to shower? Angeal and Genesis are stealing Seph for dinner prep, so you’re stuck with me again.” Zack grins, and Cloud, to his pleasure, doesn’t look put out or anything, just pulls away from Sephiroth and sits up. 

Sephiroth heads for the kitchen, while Zack and Cloud head for the bathroom. Zack makes a pit stop in the bedroom that he shares with Sephiroth, pulling a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and a pair of boxers out of the drawers - now that Sephiroth has mentioned it, Zack can smell it too, the scents that aren’t theirs surrounding Cloud. 

The bathroom is stark white, Shinra standard and practically undecorated. It does, however, look ‘lived in’ as Zack calls it, used towels on the rack and an almost-overflowing hamper of clothing. He grabs a clean towel and puts it on the rack for Cloud, drops the bundle of clothing on the counter. 

“Okay,” he says. “Shower’s pretty simple, use whatever shampoo you feel like - Gen’s smells like apples, if you’re into that. Clothes are for you, towel’s right there, holler if you need anything. I’ll be in the living room.”

Zack makes to leave and is stopped, much like earlier in the kitchen, with a hand grabbing his shirt. Cloud is staring up at him with those big blue eyes again, looking fearful. 

“What’s going on?” Zack asks, gently. “You’re definitely allowed to have privacy.”

Cloud struggles for a second. It’s like he wants to speak but can’t manage the words, and so Zack gives him the time to work through whatever it is he’s thinking, patiently waiting for Cloud to come up with the words himself. Cloud pulls his hand away from Zack’s shirt and brings it to his chest, fist curled. It’s an act of self-consciousness, and Zack wants to grab that hand and bring it back to himself. 

Finally, Cloud speaks, quiet. “You make me feel safe.”

Zack lets the words sink in, and then nods. “Good,” he says, “I’m glad I can do that for you. This has to be pretty scary, huh?” He steps closer, and pulls Cloud into another hug, just because he looks like he needs it, curled in on himself as he is. “New place, new people.”

There’s a nod against Zack’s chest, and Zack rubs a quick, soothing circle on Cloud’s back. 

“Okay,” Zack says. “You want me to sit in here with you, then? Hell, I’ll get in the shower if that’s what you want, it’s up to you.” It’s said as a joke, but then Cloud turns those eyes on him again, and Zack realizes he may have joked himself into a corner. “You… you want me to get in the shower with you?”

Another nod, and a pink flush colors Cloud’s cheeks. “I want to smell like  _ you _ ,” he says. “Not… not them.” 

Oh, Zack’s in trouble. They’re all in trouble. Give this Omega an inch, and he’ll take a mile, Zack’s learning, simply because he’s never been given an inch before. And Zack, for one, is powerless to say no to those eyes. 

“Alright,” Zack says, and looks around the bathroom helplessly. “If that’s what you want.”

Cloud pulls away then, and starts to strip. After a moment, Zack does the same, telling himself that it’s fine,  _ it’s fine _ , he used to shower in the communal showers as a Trooper, damn it, and this was absolutely no different. It’s just… he’s  _ nervous _ , much in the same way that he’d been when he’d first showered with Sephiroth or Angeal or Genesis. He wants Cloud to think he’s attractive, but he also doesn’t want to inadvertently take advantage of the Omega - he’s been through a lot. 

Zack pulls another towel down out of the cabinet, hanging it on the rack next to Cloud’s, and steels himself before turning. Cloud, for his part, doesn’t seem to have any shame, hands at his sides instead of covering himself. Zack very carefully keeps his eyes on Cloud’s face. 

“I’m gonna… water,” Zack says intelligently, and sets about starting the shower. He personally likes really hot showers, but he keeps it a temperature less than scalding, mindful of the fact that Cloud may  _ not _ like to to feel like his skin’s being burned off. After fiddling with the knobs, Zack steps back and draws the curtain back with a flourish, making a motion for Cloud to get in. 

Zack has to admit, the water feels heavenly. The day has been stressful, for all of them, and from the look on Cloud’s face, the Omega’s also feeling a bit of bliss at the hot water. He looks…  _ pretty _ , for lack of a better term, with his hair flattening under the weight of the water, little droplets on his cheeks, eyes closed and face turned up to the steam. Zack wants to cuddle him and kiss him. 

It’s still a frightening feeling. He wonders, briefly as he watches Cloud, if he should resent the Omega for interrupting their lives, but he can’t bring himself to. The dynamic is going to change, Zack thinks ruefully. Everything’s going to change. They’re now more under Shinra’s thumb than ever. 

A hand on Zack’s chest draws him from his rueful reverie, and then Cloud is stepping into Zack’s space. Zack freezes, breath catching as he waits to see what the Omega will do, brain tripping over itself. Cloud presses himself to Zack’s chest again, and Zack’s arms automatically come up to encircle the Omega. 

“Thank you, Zack,” Cloud says to Zack’s wet chest. “I’m sorry you didn’t want me. I can be good, I promise, please don’t send me away.” Cloud’s voice sounds a little teary, which, like, please don’t face Zack with a crying Omega, he really can’t handle it. He might cry too.

Zack’s heart sinks as he processes those words. That’s… a lot to unpack. “Okay,” he says. “First of all, it’s not that we didn’t want you - we just didn’t  _ expect _ you. You were… a surprise, but we’re happy to have you, and we’re gonna take care of you.” Cloud’s skin is soft beneath his hand. It’s a little distracting. “Secondly, you don’t have to be ‘good.’ We’re not going to send you away. You could probably throw a plate at Sephiroth’s head and knock him out cold, and we still wouldn’t send you away. Nobody’s gonna hurt you again, alright?”

“They said…” Cloud starts, and then goes quiet. 

After a moment, Zack gives him a gentle nudge. “What’d they say, Cloud?”

A breath, blown out against Zack’s chest. “They said if you weren’t happy with me, that they’d send me to one of the brothels, if they could even get me out of the building alive,” Cloud says softly. “Or the Turks.”

“The Turks aren’t as scary as everyone thinks they are, they’d adopt you in a heartbeat,” Zack says quickly. “I’ll introduce you to one sometime, take some of the mystery away.” He’s talking, he knows, to cover up the way he’s feeling, which is  _ angry _ . No fucking wonder Cloud’s been scared shitless all day. Zack hopes that Sephiroth’s menacing lecture really sank in, because if it didn’t, Zack himself is gonna bash some heads together. “You’re not going to a brothel, and the building is full of Alphas, not monsters. Is it safe for you to leave the apartment alone? Not yet, but it will be. And if anyone,  _ anyone _ ever threatens you like that again, or touches you when you don’t want to be touched, you have my express permission to kick them in the balls and run like hell. I don’t care if it’s President Shinra himself, understand?”

Cloud’s eyes are on him again, turned up to look at Zack in that vulnerable way. Zack is so very screwed, he thinks for the hundredth time. 

“Now let’s wash your hair and go eat dinner,” Zack says, and gives Cloud’s back a gentle pat. The Omega nods, pulls away, and moves just a step away to duck back under the hot water, watching Zack like he’s waiting for something. After a moment, Zack shakes his head a little and reaches for Genesis’ shampoo, lathering up his hands so that he can wash Cloud’s hair. 

Really, give Cloud an inch, Zack thinks again. Not that he minds, because he really doesn’t.

By the time they get out of the shower, Zack can smell pasta. He gets distracted briefly by the adorable sight of Cloud wrapped in a fluffy towel, and then it occurs to him that he absolutely doesn’t have clean clothes in the bathroom. He’s going to essentially have to walk of shame to his bedroom. 

Cloud, on the other hand, looks adorable drowning in Zack’s t-shirt. In addition, to Zack’s private enjoyment, he smells like Zack, and a little like Genesis instead of like… whoever’d had him before. 

Zack’s not shy. He was walking around the apartment in just his boxers this morning, after all. He just doesn’t want the others to think that he’d ‘jumped the gun’, per se, or end up with a lecture on boundaries or something like that. Zack’s never been very aware of boundaries - it’s a flaw (an endearing one, but still), so it just makes him a little nervous to think that he may have crossed one. Or rather, he didn’t, but that  _ they _ might think he crossed one.

Well, either way, he can’t stay in the bathroom forever. 

He wraps a towel around his waist and opens the door, ushering Cloud out as the steam snakes out of the doorway. Genesis just so happens to be in the kitchen, in the direct line of sight to the bathroom door, and he raises an eyebrow at Zack’s towel. Zack colors, opens his mouth to defend himself and Cloud’s honor, but to his surprise, Cloud beats him to it.

“He washed my hair,” the Omega says to Genesis, and he sounds  _ happy _ \- still quiet, but pleased. 

Genesis looks to Zack, who shrugs, and then nods and walks away. Zack breathes out a sigh of relief and heads to the bedroom, Cloud trailing behind him.

“So,” Zack says as he pulls on clothes. “They’re probably going to ask you questions. This is another thing you can’t get wrong, okay? Just… say whatever you think, answer honestly. No one’s going to punish you for talking, or I’d have been thrown out on my ass a long time ago.”

“I can’t get it wrong?” Cloud asks, brow furrowing. 

“There’s not a lot you can get wrong. I can’t think of anything,” Zack says. “Come on, dinner time.”

Dinner smells good, but then, Angeal’s cooking always does. There are three big dishes of pasta out, covered in cheese and sauce, as well as a pretty big salad. It takes a lot to feed four SOLDIERs, after all (plus, Zack adds privately, one very hungry Omega). The kitchen table seats six if they squeeze, so five should fit just fine, but when Zack looks over, Cloud’s eyeing the floor next to the chair like he’s not sure if he should drop there.

“The chair against the wall is between me and Genesis,” Zack says before Cloud can go to his knees, motioning. “Why don’t you have a seat there?”

Something like relief flashes across Cloud’s face, and Cloud gingerly sits in the chair Zack pointed out. Angeal looks at Zack with confusion, and Zack waves a hand dismissively.

“He’s got a furniture thing,” Zack says, lowly. “We’re working on it.” 

Angeal nods, expression understanding, and hands Zack two plates heaped with pasta and salad. “One’s for Cloud,” he says. “You don’t get to eat them both.”

“That sounds like a challenge,” Zack says with a wink. 

“Please no competitive eating at the dinner table,” Genesis says from where he’s already seated, then leans into Cloud as though sharing a secret. “There are multiple places with food named after Zack under the plate.”

“And all of them now have rules against SOLDIERs competing.” Zack puts a plate in front of Cloud and then takes a seat himself. “‘Finish this burger in ten minutes, get a burger named after you and your meal for free! SOLDIERs excluded.’”

Sephiroth is the next to sit down, having taken his plate from Angeal as well. “If I recall correctly, one manager was fired over your free food spree.”

“No,” Zack corrects quickly. “He  _ quit _ , important distinction there, out of frustration. I still say they should have thought about excluding SOLDIERs first. Or called ahead to the other restaurants to warn ‘em I was coming or something.”

“They probably didn’t expect the last six,” Sephiroth says drily.

There’s a little sound, and Zack turns to see Cloud’s shoulders shaking with laughter that he’s hiding behind one hand. Zack grins, catches the Omega’s eye, and moves to bump their shoulders together. “H-how many restaurants?” Cloud finally manages to ask, and he looks almost  _ defiant _ when he says it, like he’s doing something bad by speaking before spoken to.

“Nine,” Zack answers, and takes a bite of his pasta. “I was going for a dozen, but I was pretty full after that Wutaian place.” He takes another bite. “Angeal, this is really good.”

“You would eat cardboard covered in ketchup, your opinion doesn’t count,” Genesis says scathingly, and then turns to Cloud. “ _ Your _ opinion, on the other hand, is highly regarded.”

Cloud gets that bewildered look on his face again. 

“If you don’t like it,” Angeal says gently, “I’ll make you something else.”

“I like it,” Cloud says quickly, and blinks. “I just… I don’t…”

Zack puts his fork down, places his hand on Cloud’s shoulder. “Say what’s on your mind,” he says, softly. “Remember, you can’t get this wrong.”

Cloud looks down at his lap. “No one’s going to punish me for talking,” he says quietly, echoing Zack’s words from the bedroom. Then he looks up, and says, voice shaking, “Why does it matter if I like it?”

Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth all look at Zack, who makes a motion with the hand not on Cloud’s shoulder. He can’t always be the go-between, after all. It’s finally Genesis who speaks. 

“Cloud,” he says, “it matters to us that you’re  _ happy _ , that you’re eating what you like, doing what you like, and so on.”

“Oh,” Cloud says, softly, and looks at his plate. “Zack said… that you were happy to have me. That I’m a surprise, though.”

“We weren’t expecting an Omega,” Angeal admits, just as Zack had. “Shinra doesn’t care for our pack dynamics and is forcing us to change it. But that doesn’t mean you’re a burden in any way, and we  _ are _ happy to have you.” There’s a beat, and then the moment passes as Cloud takes another bite of his pasta. 

“What else did you and Zack talk about today?” Genesis asks, nosy bastard that he is.

Cloud chews, and swallows, and looks at Zack. If Zack didn’t know any better, he’d say that’s a pretty mischievous little glint in Cloud’s eye, but surely _ , surely _ , his sweet little Cloud doesn’t have any kind of trick up his sleeve.

“He said I could kick President Shinra in the balls.”

Zack chokes on his pasta as every face at the table turns to look at him. “I said you could kick anyone in the balls if they touch you and you don’t want them to,” he says in his defense. “President Shinra was an  _ example _ .”

Sephiroth laughs - it’s always a short, quick sound, barely there unless you know what you’re listening for. “It’s not the phrasing I would have used,” he says, “but the sentiment is there.”

“You’re going to corrupt him,” Genesis says, glaring at Zack. “You have  _ two weeks _ together, and you’re going to ruin him for society.”

“I am perfection incarnate,” Zack says in reply, sticking out his tongue. “And you love me.”

“I don’t know  _ why _ sometimes,” Genesis mutters before going back to his pasta. Zack doesn’t take it personally - he’s asked the same question before on theater night. 

Dinner is always kind of a long affair, as it often takes them a little bit to get through three or four helpings (sometimes five in Zack’s case). Conversation makes it even longer, but Zack has never minded and isn’t about to start minding now, especially when Cloud looks full, relaxed, and happy by the end of it. 

After dinner, Genesis sits down with Cloud in the living room and makes a list of what he’ll need, since the Omega came with absolutely nothing but the clothes on his back. Angeal and Zack start in on dishes, while Sephiroth hovers like a mother hen, watching Genesis and Cloud before stepping into the living room himself, leaving Angeal and Zack alone with the dishes. 

“It’s strange how he fits, isn’t it? It’s not like us to fall all over ourselves trying to impress someone,” Angeal comments.

Zack shrugs, takes the plate from Angeal’s hand and sets about drying it. “His personality will definitely be a fit, once he comes out of his shell. It’s not like we have much of a choice, I know, but I’m not actually that broken up about it. I’m angry at Shinra, but it could be worse.”

“I know,” Angeal agrees, and hands over another plate. “Makes me wonder if they were right - maybe we are too volatile.”

A sigh escapes Zack. “Ang, it’s not that we’re  _ bad _ . We’re really  _ good _ , even without an Omega. It’s just… now we have one, and we can’t send him away and we really don’t want to anyway, so what do we do about it? We make the best of it, like Genesis said. Frankly, fuck Shinra for taking the decision away from us.” He puts the plate in the stack, and moves to put them all in the cabinet. “Besides, Genesis was right. We don’t have to mate him right away.”

Angeal nods. “It should happen naturally. Like it did with us.” Zack catches Angeal giving him a sideways glance. “It’ll happen with you first.”

“What?” Zack turns, puts the towel on the counter. “Nah. I’m just… safe.”

“You’re gonna be home with him for two weeks straight,” Angeal says. “It’ll happen. Genesis says within two days, I say within a week.”

“What does Sephiroth say?”

“Sephiroth says we shouldn’t bet on our relationship.”

“What does he  _ say _ ?”

Angeal chuckles. “He compromised with four days.”

“I am  _ not _ that kind of girl, Hewley.” Zack cocks his hip out and puts his hand on it, looking up at Angeal coyly from beneath his lashes. “You must think I’m easy.”

Angeal snorts, reaches out and draws a finger down Zack’s jawline. “Puppy, I  _ know _ you’re  _ easy _ . You were pretty  _ easy _ for me last night, after all.”

Angeal’s got him there. “Just don’t let it get around,” Zack says, faking a pout. “You’ll ruin my virginal reputation.”

Angeal grins, finger dropping from Zack’s face. A moment later, hands close over both of Zack’s hips, and then Angeal is crowding him up against the counter, pressing the line of his body against Zack’s. A thrill shoots down Zack’s spine, and the truth of the matter is that he  _ is  _ easy for Angeal, always has been. He’s pretty easy for all of them, actually. 

“I think your  _ reputation _ speaks for itself,” Angeal says, and gives Zack’s ass a squeeze. His ‘reputation,’ indeed.

“Angeal Hewley!” Zack brings a hand up to his mouth in mock outrage. “Why, I think you’re calling me a slut.”

“Only for us,” Angeal says soothingly, as though he’s actually worried he’s offended Zack. His hand finds the neck of Zack’s shirt and pulls it to the side, revealing his mating marks. Zack rolls his head to the side as Angeal’s teeth fit gently over his own mark, one of the three that make a line down Zack’s shoulder. “Besides,” he says to Zack’s skin. “You like it when I call you a slut.”

“Do we have lube in the kitchen?” Zack asks. “Because it seems like that’s where this conversation is heading.”

“No, we don’t,” Genesis says from the doorway. 

Zack peers over Angeal’s shoulder and Angeal turns ever so slightly. It would seem they have an audience - Genesis, Sephiroth, and Cloud all stand together. Genesis looks amused, Sephiroth looks hungry, but Cloud is bright red.

“Please, don’t stop on our accounts,” Genesis says. “Far be it for us to ruin your fun.”

Zack gives Angeal a gentle shove backwards. The other Alpha takes the hint and moves, hands leaving Zack’s hips. “I really don’t think watching hardcore rough Alpha sex in the kitchen is going to make Cloud feel more comfortable,” he says, and Cloud goes even more red. Zack feels a little bad.

“It would make  _ me  _ feel more comfortable,” Genesis says, almost petulantly, and then gets a wicked glint in his eye. “Angeal, Sephiroth, what do you think about getting the puppy his own collar?”

It’s Zack’s turn to blush. “Gen,” he whines. “Nope, okay, not having this conversation. It’s relaxation time, and relaxation time means video games  _ not _ foreplay.”

Angeal lets him pass with a not-so-gentle pat on the ass, and when he goes to squeeze past Gen and Seph, Genesis does the same. He’s grateful that Sephiroth doesn’t - the Alpha seems to be on his best behavior tonight, probably because of Cloud. Still, Zack is pretty red himself by the time he  _ actually _ makes it to the living room.

Genesis and Sephiroth disappear into the kitchen, but Cloud follows Zack into the living room, taking a seat as Zack sets up a video game. He’s still blushing, but he doesn’t pull away when Zack sits down beside him on the couch. 

“I,” Cloud starts, and then stops, looks at Zack. Zack waits. “I’ve never seen… two Alphas…” He trails off, goes a bit red again. 

“Well,” Zack says carefully. “That’s… what it looks like.” He really,  _ really _ hopes what Cloud says next doesn’t involve anything like “abomination to society,” because that will really put a damper on things.

“It was…” Cloud starts again, and Zack waits again, lets the words come out without prompting. “Kind of…  _ hot. _ ”

Zack looks over, and Cloud is blushing. He’s got that defiant look on his face again, though, even if his fists are clenched tightly. Zack  _ knows _ , just knows, that he wouldn’t have dared say anything to the others just yet, but Zack makes him feel safe. Zack grins, reaches over and ruffles Cloud’s spikes. 

“Good news,” he says. “You’ll get to see a lot of it, we’re all horny bastards. But,” he adds seriously, “if it makes you uncomfortable, just speak up. No one’s going to force you into anything.” And then, because he’s Zack, he keeps talking. “I don’t know what your past experience has been, but when someone says no, we listen, collar or not.”

Cloud cracks a little smile. “I believe that,” he says softly. 

“Good!” Zack hands him a controller. “Now it’s time to kill some zombies.”

 

Cloud goes to bed with Zack. Usually, it’s Sephiroth’s bed too, but apparently there was some heavy making out in the kitchen, so Sephiroth spends the night with Genesis and Angeal instead. Zack doesn’t mind - the assigned beds are more of a formality than anything, they all end up somewhere different and in different pairings half the time. 

Someday, Zack swears, they’ll get a huge bed they can  _ all _ fit in. As it is, he knows that Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal will be pretty tight. If they sleep at all.

Cloud curls into Zack without hesitation, but with a pretty big yawn. Zack wraps around him, and as he drifts off, thinks he could get used to it. 


End file.
